blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Rock Shooter (original concept)
Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター, Burakku Rokku Shuutaa) is the titular character and main protagonist of many projects, including the anime OVA Black★Rock Shooter, the RPG of the same name, the anime series and the manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~. She was an original concept created by huke who participated in the release of the song "Black★Rock Shooter" by supercell. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the OVA and anime and by Maaya Sakamoto in the PSP game. Depictions 'Original Concept' Black★Rock Shooter's original design is of a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana later named as Black Blade and a large gun called ★rock Cannon. 'OVA Adaptation' The OVA adaptation added some details to Black★Rock Shooter. Unlike in her original design, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern, a trait she shares with other characters in the OVA. She is described as being 163cm tall, while her "other self", Mato Kuroi, is 155cm. Black★Rock Shooter is also given a personality in the OVA. She is depicted as a calm and collected girl, not speaking at all until her confrontation with Mato, near the end of the OVA. She also does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is shown to be very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Black★Rock Shooter is able to fight evenly with Dead Master, despite appearing to try not to hurt her. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' Black★Rock Shooter (referred to in the game as "Stella") undergoes another change of design at the release of the PSP game Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. One noticeable change is that she now has a pair of metallic wings and a jet engine on her back portion, which allows her to maneuver through the air and cushion landings easily. Her hairstyle is more apparent to Mato Kuroi, with a more spikier look. Her skin color in game is less pale than her original design. Also, she experiences a wider range of emotion than her OVA counterpart. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' The manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ depicts the titular character with a poncho instead of a jacket to cover her upper body. Also, her ★rock Cannon and Black Blade are merged to form her constant companion, Ron, which comes in the form of a shapeshifting snake around her right arm. Black★Rock Shooter has been redesigned for the anime, with some new elements possibly inspired by the designs of White Rock Shooter and Black★Rock Shooter Beast, as her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B★RSB's clothing. Like her hairstyle in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spikier compared to her OVA appearance. She no longer has any scars on her midriff. She wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. Black★Rock Shooter in the anime seems to be more brutal than any other B★RS incarnation, having beheaded Chariot and Arata's possible other self, and killed Dead Master. Plot 'Black★Rock Shooter OVA' : see full article: Black★Rock Shooter (OVA character) 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' : See full article: Stella Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Prior to or during the beginning of the game, she seems to be in a tube of some sort, and in a state of stasis. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' : See full article: Rock '' Black★Rock Shooter is tasked with the duty of maintaining the peace within a world between Heaven and Earth called the Threshold. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012) Like in the OVA, her role as an "Other Self" returns and now serves as the anime's protagonist and main antagonist. As she turns into Insane Black★Rock Shooter, her role as the main antagonist rises. Trivia *BRS is often mistaken as Hatsune Miku due to the fact that both have similar hairstyles and that it is common for the latter to have different costumes in many songs. *In some illustrations, B★RS has been shown without gloves and a different kind of choker. *The event exclusive RAH figure of B★RS seems to be based on an illustration of B★RS wherein she dons the same white attire used in that particular figure. Gallery File:BRS_official_picture.jpg|BRS (OVA) Brs main.png|BRS (2012) 5290071604_1c16ef4c9b_b.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter as seen in the game File:01.jpg|Artwork and Details of B★RS File:Black_Rock_shooter_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of B★RS and her weapons File:Black rock shooter beast concept.jpg|B★RSB (Black★Rock Shooter Beast) 2011-08-19-432336.jpeg moe 129314 sample.jpg|BRS with a chain accesory attached to her belt. moe 129307 sample.jpg|BRS with a closed jacket. She also has no gloves in this photo. moe 129318 sample.jpg|BRS in Dead Master's arms. BRS 2012 part 3.jpg|BRS 2012 Concept art. 396px-BRSofficialartwork.jpg|The official artwork for the Black Rock Shooter OVA 333a2b15ec9f638753e82721fe3d6704.jpg|Early Artwork Black Rock Shooter Wallpaper - BRS.png|Black★Rock Shooter's Star External Links *Black Rock Shooter at '''Official Sites * Supercell: Black★Rock Shooter * Official Site: Black★Rock Shooter Animation * Nico Video: Black★Rock Shooter Channel * Twitter: Black★Rock Shooter Project Category:Characters